


Разрушить заклятье

by Jackycat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для того, чтобы разрушить чары волшебницы Ши, Мерлину необходимо принять судьбоносное решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разрушить заклятье

I

Конечно же, Мерлин не признался Гаюсу в том, что использовал простейшее заклинание, чтобы перетащить принца Артура - бессознательного, мокрого и невероятно тяжелого во всех его кованных доспехах - от лесного озера к покоям придворного лекаря. Хотя, на самом деле, в признаниях не было ровно никакой необходимости: ведь это очевидно – худенький слуга и трех метров не смог бы одолеть, нагруженный такой тяжестью.  
Впрочем, все это нисколько не занимало теперь ни лекаря, ни юного волшебника. Куда больше волновались они за судьбу Артура Пендрагона.

Уложенный на постель Мерлина принц все еще был без сознания. Велев воспитаннику раздеть своего господина, Гаюс осмотрел его, не нашел ни единого телесного повреждения, проверил едва бьющийся пульс и убедился, что в легких нет жидкости. Он попробовал привести Артура в чувства, поднеся к носу пропитанный настойкой с едким запахом платок, и замер в недоумении. Принц был жив, но не дышал. Подстегнутый страшной догадкой, Гаюс склонился над ним, приоткрыл пальцами веки и отпрянул: радужки глаз Артура горели рубиново-красным огнем.  
Тогда старик, не обращая внимания на взволнованные вопросы Мерлина, бросился к книгам, стал листать дрожащими пальцами страницы.

\- Он все еще околдован, Гаюс? – подбежавший Мерлин тряс лекаря за рукав. - Но как это возможно! Ведь я убил и Софию, и ее отца!  
\- Волшебники Ши очень могущественны. Своей магией они способны и оживить умершего, и превратить человека в живого мертвеца, оставив лишь сердцебиение до момента, когда смерть окончательно возымеет над ним власть. Такие мощные заклятия не разрушаются со смертью мага. - Говоря, Гаюс быстро перелистывал страницы, явно что-то разыскивая. - Артур еще жив, ведь мертвец не подходит для жертвоприношения. Однако, жизнь в таком состоянии не длится долго. У нас есть максимум пара часов. Вот! - открыв нужную страницу, лекарь погрузился в чтение, водя пальцем по строчкам. Внезапно он замер, подняв взгляд от книги и задумавшись, встревоженный, посмотрел на Мерлина:  
\- Ты говорил, что принц Артур необычайным образом вел себя эти два дня. Он намеревался покинуть королевство и бежать с Софией. Нет сомнений – это любовный приворот. Исходя из того, что написано здесь, только заколдовавший имеет силу развеять этот морок.  
\- Что же теперь будет? Ведь София мертва! – проговорил Мерлин в ужасе. - Неужели нет никакого иного пути снять заклятье?  
Гаюс вновь склонился над книгой и спустя несколько мгновений поднял глаза на воспитанника:  
\- Скажи, насколько близки, по твоему мнению, были Артур и София? - увидев недоумение в глазах молодого человека, старик пояснил: - Я имею в виду, было между ними нечто большее, нежели прогулки в лесу? Он ничего не рассказывал тебе?  
Мерлин, догадавшийся, о чем идет речь, смутился и отвел взгляд, а Гаюс, отметив яркий румянец на его щеках, нахмурился:  
\- Прошу тебя, Мерлин, это очень важно! Не время хранить секреты, от это зависит жизнь Артура.  
\- Он ничего такого не говорил, - маг пожал плечами, - ведь я всего лишь слуга.  
\- Однако, это не вся правда? Ты видел их целующимися, не так ли? - Гаюс смотрел очень требовательно, и Мерлин признался:  
\- Я, право, не хотел подглядывать, но однажды, когда я намеревался войти, я действительно застал их в спальне Артура: София что-то тихо говорила принцу, а после склонилась и коснулась губами губ. Увидев это, я тут же ушел.  
Гаюс понимающе кивнул:  
\- Главной ее целью было - вернуть себе бессмертие, сам Артур ее не интересовал. Будем надеяться, что ничего более откровенного между ними не произошло. - Лекарь замолчал, раздумывая, а после вновь посмотрел на молодого человека, и от его взгляда Мерлину сделалось не по себе:  
\- Приворот Ши, скрепленный с помощью поцелуя, можно пресечь только магией. Но одних заклинаний здесь будет недостаточно. Необходимо действие, создающее более сильные эмоции, чем поцелуй. - Гаюс развернул книгу, приглашая Мерлина прочесть самому, а когда молодой человек, потрясенный открытием, выпрямился, молвил:  
\- И здесь ты должен спросить себя, как далеко ты готов зайти ради спасения Артура?  
Мерлин, трепеща изнутри при мысли о том, что требовалось от него на сей раз, медленно развернулся и взглянул на бездыханного принца. Видя, каким смятением парень объят, Гаюс горестно вздохнул, прекрасно его понимая: чтобы вернуть Артуру жизнь, требовалось физическое единение.  
\- Но точно ли это снимет заклятие? – глухо спросил молодой человек.  
\- Да. Если только София ограничилась лишь поцелуем.  
\- Я не смогу…  
\- Кроме тебя этого сделать не сможет никто. - Помолчав мгновение, удрученный Гаюс развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Он не мог винить мальчика: на сей раз условие оказалось слишком тяжелым даже для Мерлина. Но старик был не способен находиться в одной комнате с принцем, которого помог взрастить с младенчества, и бездействуя наблюдать, как ускользает его жизнь.

Мерлин вздрогнул, услышав, как закрылась за старым лекарем дверь.  
Молодой волшебник остался один на один с тем, кто, по словам Узника подземелья, должен был сделаться его судьбой или вскорости умереть.

II

Мерлин был в растерянности. Он мерил шагами келью, обходя то и дело постель, где лежал Артур, возвращался к раскрытой на столе книге, перечитывал вновь и вновь заклинания и наставления. Наконец юный волшебник, в отчаянии захлопнув фолиант, метнулся в угол комнаты. Ощущая душащее бессилие, он закрыл лицо руками, сполз по стене и уселся на пол.  
\- Я не могу… не могу этого сделать… - бормотал Мерлин, чуть не плача.

Гаюс ушел, и молодого человека, оставшегося без поддержки старого наставника, накрыло всеобъемлющее чувство страха. Осознание, насколько огромна ответственность, сковало, лишая воли и способности предпринять хоть что-нибудь. Судьбоносное решение - совершить магический акт, требующий больше, чем Мерлин готов был отдать, или позволить принцу умереть - казалось черной бездонной пропастью, где любые действия приводят к смерти.

\- Мерлин!.. - голос из недр подземелья зазвучал в мозгу молодого мага громовым раскатом. - Мерлин!

Парень вскочил, взволнованно дыша, и, услышав зов еще раз, отозвался:  
\- Я здесь.  
\- Ты боишься, Мерлин, но боишься напрасно. - Узник говорил медленно, и молодой человек ощущал, будто слова дракона обжигающим клеймом ложатся на сердце. - Пророчество, Мерлин, должно воплотиться в жизнь. Ты - одно целое с принцем Артуром. И, уже став его тенью, сделайся же и его плотью.  
\- Но хватит ли мне тех знаний, которыми я владею? До этого дня каждое сложное волшебство занимало у меня часы тренировок, а сейчас времени почти не осталось.  
\- Не тревожься, я помогу тебе.

Говор прервался, и вместо него Мерлин услышал тихий, будто шелест листвы на ветру, шепот, раз за разом повторяющий цепочку заклинаний. Вслушавшись, молодой человек узнал свой собственный голос и понял - это Узник возобновляет слова, произнесенные самим Мерлином во время чтения книги. Дракон воспроизводил магические заклятья снова и снова, и звучание собственного голоса успокоило мага, вселило в него уверенность и прибавило решимости.  
Подойдя к бездвижно лежащему принцу, Мерлин стал повторять заклинания вслух слово в слово и вдруг почувствовал, как в мозгу, подобно давно забытым воспоминаниям, возникли образы тех последовательных действий, которые ему предстояло совершить.  
Продолжая говорить, молодой человек развязал тряпицу, заменяющую платок на шее, стянул с себя рубаху и увидел, что синхронно с ним невидимые персты расшнуровали завязки сорочки Артура, приподняли его, освобождая от уз ткани. Мерлин открыл ладонь, не касаясь, провел ею над грудью принца к животу, неосознанно залюбовался, но тут же мысленно одернул себя, не понимая, откуда взялись подобные порывы.  
Слова заклинания вылетали теперь непринужденно, будто сами собой, как если бы Мерлин всю жизнь произносил их минимум дважды в день. Он избавился от остальной одежды, наблюдая, как по волшебству был разоблачен и Артур.  
Ладони Мерлина, согласно наставлениям в книге, огладили по воздуху тело принца, поднялись к лицу и, вместе с в тот же миг произнесенной волшебником фразой, вытянули из-под закрытых век Артура, его ноздрей и губ розоватый дымок. Тот шлейфом проплыл над обнаженным телом принца и, повинуясь велению юного мага, окутал, покрыл и мгновенно впитался в кожу области паха.

Если бы Мерлин не был сосредоточен на заклинании, если бы хоть на мгновение забыл о миссии спасти своего господина, он бы сгорел от стыда, видя, как его магия возвела и заставила увеличиться в размерах мужское естество принца. Если бы Мерлин отвлекся хоть на миг, он бы очень испугался того, что ему предстояло проделать.  
Продолжая колдовать, молодой маг посмотрел на свои раскрытые ладони, что тут же заблестели, покрытые маслянистой жидкостью.  
Настало время непосредственных действий, и Мерлин замолчал. Вначале он робко тронул кончиками пальцев плоть принца, осторожно объял ее ладонью, нанося масло, повел по всей длине до самого пика, коснулся крошечной ямки на вершине и столь же трепетно заскользил вниз к основанию.  
Забравшись на постель так, что бедра Артура оказались между ногами, Мерлин склонился над ним. От волнения затаив дыхание, он удержал фаллос принца, направил внутрь своего тела, попробовал двинуться и впустить его в себя, порывисто выдохнул и закусил губу. Определенно, нужно было применить усилие, чтобы использовать для подобного избавления от заклятий части тела, вовсе для этого не предназначенные.  
Мерлин попробовал опять: он выпрямился, заставил головку члена Артура упереться в сжатое отверстие своего тела и опустился, стараясь сбавить опору в ногах.

Услышав громкий возглас, донесшийся из кельи воспитанника, Гаюс вскочил. Ему на миг показалось, что кричали двое. Подбежав к проему двери, лекарь хотел было ворваться внутрь, но новый вскрик, сопровожденный вторящим стоном, разорвал тишину ночи, задрожал эхом под сводом покоев. Гаюс осторожно приоткрыл дверь, оставив незаметную щелку.

Напряженный, поскуливающий от боли Мерлин дрожал, оседлав бедра Артура. Обеими ладонями он бессильно впился в запястья рук принца, что крепко удерживали его за талию, приподнимали и прижимали к паху Пендрагона, заставляя принимать его ствол глубоко в тело.  
Все еще ярко-алые радужки глаз Артура блестели в полутьме, но Гаюс знал, что заклятье Софии вскоре рассеется: главная часть задуманного уже была исполнена. Старый лекарь бесшумно затворил дверь спальни Мерлина и покинул свои покои, чтобы не быть свидетелем происходящего.

\- Артур, пожалуйста… - задыхаясь, бормотал Мерлин. - Артур, прошу тебя…  
Он не замолкал, чередуя слова со стонами, хотя и знал, что принц не слышит, понимал, что мольбы не остановят этой пытки.  
Едва чуя себя от беспомощности и боли, Мерлин уже не пытался противостоять, а лишь снова и снова поддавался рукам принца и, упираясь ладонями в его живот, насаживался на его плоть.  
Наконец, притиснув к себе мага со всей силы, Артур прогнутся, уперся макушкой в постель, зарычал, будто вырвавшийся из оков зверь, и гулко, полной грудью вздохнул:  
\- Мерлин!..  
В этот же миг сгусток энергии ударил волшебника изнутри, наполнил его нестерпимым жаром. Инстинктивно запрокинув голову и желая избавиться от жгучей, бьющейся в каждой клеточке тела молнии, Мерлин вскрикнул в последний раз. Алая лента чужеродной энергии взвилась к потолку, покинув его тело, и растаяла, напоследок отразившись вспышкой в его распахнутых глазах.

Нечеловеческим усилием Мерлин заставил себя подняться. Боли он больше не чувствовал, осталась лишь смертельная усталость. Подобрав сбившееся у ног принца покрывало, молодой маг закутался в него - о том, чтобы одеться, не было и речи - и опустился на пол у той же стены, где менее часа назад изнывал от отчаяния.  
Мерлин был по-прежнему один, но не чувствовал одиночества. Не чувствовал он ни недавних душевных метаний, ни сомнений, ни, тем более, стыда за содеянное. Все эти эмоции сменились покоем и тишиной.  
Волшебник смотрел, как размеренно вздымается с каждым вздохом грудь Артура Пендрагона, слышал и ощущал его дыхание, будто воздух, проникающий в легкие принца, наполнял, оживлял и придавал сил ему самому.  
\- …И будешь с ним одной душой и одной плотью… - прошелестел шепот в уголках сознания, и Мерлин забылся сном.

III

Это походило на наваждение, затмившее разум и будоражащее душу. Наваждение, что приходит внезапно, врывается в сердце непрошеным вихрем, ураганом эмоций, сносящим все на своем пути.

Вот мирный вечер окутал дремой замок.  
Покончив с вереницей обязанностей, предшествующих отходу принца Артура ко сну, Мерлин задувал свечу, как обычно неслышным кошачьим шагом подходил к двери, но не скрывался за ней, чтобы оставить господина почивать, он поворачивал ключ в замке. Поворачивал и даже не успевал улыбнуться, угадывая, что сейчас случится.  
Мгновения не проходило, как молодой человек оказывался пригвожденным к двери, придавленный могучим телом принца Камелота. Это Артур выпускал на волю своего зверя. Ненасытное, дикое животное, которое желало только одной добычи - Мерлина.

Сильные руки обнимали, сжимали, щупали, будто скряга, лелеющий свое золото. Оглаживали грудь, ненавидя оковы рубахи, ползли к шее, грубо надавливая, задевали пальцами скулу, мимолетом трогали губы. Но, дав лишь на мгновение усомниться в своей дерзости, руки принца тут же принимались сдирать со слуги одежду, нимало не заботясь о том, что натирали кожу натянутой льняной тканью, что распарывали швы в безумном порыве добраться до тела.  
За несколько мгновений, пока это продолжалось, Артур прижимался к Мерлину всем телом, шептал его имя, гортанно растягивая слоги, иной раз больно кусал за мочку уха, за шею или плечо.  
Не помня себя от одолевшей страсти, принц волок слугу к своему ложу, толкал на перину, не дав опомниться, накрывал своим телом и брал, заглушая крики Мерлина ладонью, зажимающей рот.

Волшебник помнил утро после первого приступа этого безрассудства – момент, когда он вернулся в покои Гаюса. Молодой маг не знал, есть ли в его теле орган, который не отзывался бы тянущей болью на каждое движение. Он был словно пьян, словно околдован – безумно счастлив.  
От старого лекаря, конечно же, ничего не укрылось: в мгновение ока тот оценил состояние воспитанника, темные синяки от пальцев на его скулах. Мальчишка, пропадавший неизвестно где ночь напролет, стоял напротив, глядел в лицо, но витал неясно на каких небесах. Он глупо улыбался, отвечал невпопад или попросту не отзывался, не слышал и половины отповеди, которую устроил ему Гаюс.  
Не нужно быть мудрецом, чтобы понять в чем дело, и когда лекарь прямо спросил, провел ли Мерлин эту ночь с Артуром, тот ответил утвердительно, ни секунды не таясь.

\- Сумасшедший! И ты так привольно говоришь об этом?! Не нужна никакая магия, чтобы Утер приказал казнить тебя, узнай он о ваших забавах! - вскричал взволнованный старик.  
\- Как ему об этом дознаться? Нас было только двое. От меня король точно ничего не услышит. Ни от меня, ни от Артура.  
\- Скажи, ты сделал это по своей воле или принц принудил тебя? - Гаюс тревожился не напрасно: неужто случилось то, чего он так боялся? Неужто оборотный ритуал сказывается непредвиденными результатами?  
Мерлин не ответил ничего вразумительного: блаженная улыбка играла на его устах каждый раз, стоило ему произнести вслух имя принца. Он даже не мог рассказать толком, что произошло накануне ночью.

Гаюс пробовал увещевать, запрещать, пугать последствиями, но очень скоро понял, что это бесполезно: Мерлин не воспринимал. Со смешанными чувствами лекарь отпустил парня. Медицина, как и наставления, была бессильна в его случае.  
«Несчастный умалишенный!» - с грустью думал Гаюс - «Глупый, одержимый, влюбленный мальчишка!..»

Необъяснимая тяга друг к другу находила себе выход в самых неожиданных местах, и Мерлин не знал, каких добрых духов благодарить за то, что их никто доселе не застал в объятьях друг друга.  
Например, в подземелье, когда Артур, закончив обход и отпустив стражу, припирал слугу к каменной стене, срывал с него штаны - о многострадальные, сотню раз перешитые завязки! - жадно целуя, с легкостью приподнимал, будто парень ничего не весил, и заставлял обвить ногами его – принца – талию.  
Не контролирующий себя Мерлин не раз раздирал ногтями шею своего господина. Он давился стонами, прикусывая собственный кулак, и мысль о том, что их могут обнаружить, прошивала всю сущность молодого человека сотнями игл удовольствия. Запретного, ворованного наслаждения.

Конечно же, Пендрагон-младший оставался все тем же самодовольным гордецом. Он не давал Мерлину минуты отдыха от бесконечных поручений, понуканий и критиканства. Однако слуга с готовностью сносил все это, зная, что вскоре на смену показной надменности придет пылкая страстность. Она, словно светящийся ореол, венчала его принца, открывала тайники души Артура, ключик от которых хранился только у одного создания на всей Земле – у Мерлина.

Наравне с неистовой властностью и жесткостью Артур бывал и безмерно нежным. Стоило первой волне вожделения схлынуть, он укладывал молодого человека рядом с собой, бесконечно долго гладил и ласкал его тело, целовал, дышал на влажную кожу, и Мерлин растворялся в этой неге, поддавался, словно игривый котенок.

Артур нарочно настоял на том, чтобы отправиться на охоту в одиночку, взяв только Мерлина и отказавшись от сопровождающих рыцарей.  
Определенно, влажная от росы трава на лесной поляне была всяко приятнее телу, нежели холодные полы или стены покоев замка, пусть и не такая удобная, как ложе принца.  
Возбужденное дыхание Мерлина тут же сбилось, стоило ему почувствовать знакомую тяжесть тела Пендрагона, его несдержанность и требовательные касания.

\- Здесь кричи, сколько твоей душе угодно, - хриплый от похоти голос Артура отразился сладостными спазмами в паху. Штаны слуги улетели в неизвестном направлении.

Каким счастьем было – не сдерживать рвущиеся из груди стоны! Принимать своего принца, чувствовать его всем своим естеством, не бояться случайных свидетелей этого воссоединения – единственного, в чем сию секунду заключался для Мерлина весь смысл его жизни.  
Артур держал его под коленями, заставив широко развести ноги, двигался резкими рывками, проникал по самое основание своего члена, каждым движением выбивая отрывистые возгласы. Принц алчно наблюдал за Мерлином, ловил каждую мельчайшею эмоцию, внутренне ликовал, находя отклик на свои действия, покуда загнанно дышащий слуга не обнял ладонями его лицо и не побудил склониться, чтобы пленить уста поцелуем.

\- Нужно почаще вытаскивать тебя на природу, - улыбаясь, говорил Артур позднее. Он лежал на расстеленной на траве рубахе Мерлина и жевал травинку.  
Слуга, сидящий рядом и слегка озябший без верхней одежды, посмотрел на принца с подозрением, а тот, увидев такой взгляд, насмешливо ухмыльнулся:  
\- Слышал бы ты себя со стороны!.. Я внезапно осознал, как много теряю, заставляя тебя соблюдать хотя бы относительную тишину, когда мы в пределах замка.  
Мерлин не ответил, а лишь смущенно отвел взгляд.  
\- Если бы я тебя не знал, - продолжал Артур, лукаво глядя на молодого человека, - я бы решил, что ты меня приворожил. Ведь я порой, сам не понимая почему, бросаюсь на тебя, как нищий на краюху хлеба.  
\- Я не ворожил. - Настороженно сказал Мерлин.  
\- Я же говорю: я бы так подумал, если бы не знал тебя. Какая там ворожба?! Ты бы сначала научился прилично исполнять свои обязанности!..  
Принц замолчал, приподнялся на локте, изучающе оглядел парня и молвил задумчиво:  
\- Что же я нахожу в тебе раз от раза? Почему ты стал для меня таким дурманом?  
Мерлин пожал плечами. Взгляда от Артура он на сей раз не отвел:  
\- Возможно, все дело в моей искренности?  
Принц на это только фыркнул.  
\- А что? Ведь я – как крохотный сосуд, в который поместили слишком многое. Я полон тобой до краев. Эти чувства выплескиваются и топят тебя вместе со мною.  
\- Что еще за плебейская премудрость? - Артур высокомерно скосил бровь, но тут же плотоядно оскалился. - Впрочем, ты действительно бываешь полон мною до предела. В определенном смысле этих слов.  
\- Я не о том. - Отмахнулся Мерлин. Его щеки порозовели от смущения.  
Принц пару мгновений молчал, а после спросил:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что обожаешь меня?  
Тут слуга зарделся как маков цвет и, не найдя, что ответить, отвел взор от этой насмешливой физиономии.  
Донельзя довольный Артур снова улегся на спину на мерлинову рубаху:  
\- Если отец прознает обо всем, он прикончит тебя. - Буднично сказал он. - Да и мне не поздоровится.  
Услышав это, Мерлин усмехнулся: подобное проявление заботы было очень в духе наследного принца.

Гаюс больше не упрекал молодого мага, понимая, что это столь же бессмысленно, как приказывать огню, завладевшему сухой соломой, не бушевать. Старый лекарь лишь наблюдал за своим воспитанником, готовый тут же предостеречь, ежели знаки чрезмерной приверженности Мерлина к Артуру будут заметны со стороны.  
Впрочем, мальчишка и сам был настороже. Как и принц, заинтересованный в поддержании тайны не меньше Мерлина.

Однажды, присутствуя на приеме короля, Гаюс увидел, что сидящий подле отца Артур глазами искал кого-то в толпе, а когда в зал бесшумно проник Мерлин, только что справившийся с поручением лекаря, словил его взгляд и улыбнулся краем губ. Гаюс вздрогнул, заметив, как глаза принца на миг блеснули рубиновым огнем, и понадеялся, что остальные присутствующие спишут это на отблеск пламени свечей.


End file.
